My Little Pony Hearth's Warming
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: It's Hearth's Warming and the ponies of the New Lunar Republic are celebrating Hearth's warming and of course Sonata Dusk has a relationship break up and can a certain human of the navy find love on such a holiday ? R&R


My Little Pony : Hearth's Warming

**A/n: Happy Hearth's warming everypony or Merry Christmas everyone **

_**Location : New Ponyville **_

Snow was falling in New Equestria as the pegsai were moving clouds , Unicorns out buying gifts for there loved ones , Earth ponies out enjoying each other companies , Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry were planning a hearth's warming party .

But much to a certain human's surprise , a certain lunar princess was also hosting a party up in New Canterlot . Meanwhile Rainbow Blitz , Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo , Firefly , Spectrum Streak ,and Adam were talking with each other about the various things . "So anyway , I heard that the lunar family up in New Canterlot and I'm thinking of going" said Adam .

_**Adam's POV **_

Rainbow's eyes opened up a bit and looked at me confused . "Oh ? , Well this is the first time I've heard of it" said Rainbow Dash . "Well I heard from Princess Luna herself" I said . "well if there is a party in New Canterlot hosted by the Lunar family , then count me in" said Rainbow Blitz with a smile . "But what about the party at New Lunarcube Corner?" asked Rainbow Dash .

"Well , You and Scootaloo could go while Adam and Rainbow Dash could go to New Canterlot and get to the party at the castle there" said Spectrum Streak . "I happen to agree , but me and your father are going to be staying inside and do something" said Firefly . "Sounds fair" I said .

A few hours later I was invited to New Canterlot for a Hearth's warming party from Princess Luna , seconds later another one from Pinkie Pie . "Alright , Rainbow Blitz seems like we had better get going" I said getting my shoes , and jacket on . "Right , I'll meet you downstairs" said Rainbow Blitz .

A few hours later I was in my winter outfit , thanks to Rarity and Elusive . Soon Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash were ready , they were first out the door later followed by us . I was the last one to shut the door and soon both me and rainbow maned stallion were headed towards the New Ponyville train station .

By the time we got there , I saw a steam engine that reminded me of the golden age of steam engines back on earth . "No way , a 4-6-6-4 Challenger ?! , this is awesome" I said happily . Rainbow Blitz just rolled his eyes and we bought our train tickets , we boarded the train and took our seats next to a window that I had called .

I took off my coat and was only in my sweater and black pants , Rainbow Blitz took off everything allowing his wings to air out a bit . Meanwhile I saw another couple board the train and this surprised me this alicorn had a pink coat , and a mane and tail that just took me for a spin , the other alicorn was a guy who had a dark blue coat and a cutie mark I hadn't seen before. "What is it ? , who are you looking at?" asked Rainbow Blitz confused . He soon turned his head and saw who I was looking at . "Oh that's Princess Cadence , she arrived early as she's heading to the Chrystal Empire , the other allies will soon be arriving a bit late , I'm not quite sure why" said Rainbow Blitz .

"Well who's the guy?" I asked . "That's her Husband , Tasr Tempest" said Rainbow Blitz simply . "Husband ? , what happened to Shinning Armor , I thought those two had married during the Royal Canterlot Wedding" I said .

"Well they did and that was years before the solar lunar war , you see from what Cadence told me , they were arguing non stop and her father Emperor Crystal had to separate those two several times before Shinning soon left his wife one night and no longer returned to the Crystal Empire and thus was disowned as prince of the crystal empire" explained Rainbow Blitz . I was shocked , if I remember right , those two married when Chrysalis attacked , but i'm puzzled why would they argue about something like that ?. I decided to look out the window and let my own mind wonder .

_Thinking back , if that's Cadence and Tsar Tempest , then I'm going guess that she found him or visa versa that they got married but it would be quite a while , that and they probably dated before they got married , other than that I really feel bad for Cadence having to go through that , hang on I think I saw two fillies board with her and her husband , who are they _ I thought .

"Rainbow Blitz , I saw two fillies board the train with us , care to tell me who they are?" I asked . "I really don't know" said Rainbow Blitz . I soon fell asleep , while the train was loading , this was going to be awhile .

I thought back to my own days on earth where I would just lay in bed and wonder if there really was alien life out in the universe or other dimensions . _Sometimes I like what I do , being captain of the navy and of the space division , it's just awesome , but then again I wonder if i'll find any love of my … own. _Shaking my head I knew that it wasn't possible but then again could it be ?.

Soon the train was finally moving as I could hear the pistons pushing and pulling , the moving of the wheels , and the steam coming out of the smoke stack . We soon left New Ponyville , and on our way to New Canterlot . I've heard ponies say that the lunar castle was beautiful , and always amazing at nights but what was it like during the day ? .

I soon saw the pink alicorn get up and much to my surprise , walk over to where we are and take a seat across from where we were sitting . _Alright just try and play it cool if you can … or not _ I thought . _Though it's rather odd does she want to talk to me or what ? _. I continued to look out the window and star off into the distance . "Excuse me Rainbow Blitz , is your friend always like that?" she asked .

"Yea , you couldn't get him to talk if you waved a hoof in front of his face , besides I think he doesn't talk much unless it's during war times" said Rainbow Blitz . _Something must be wrong with him , lets see if I can get him to talk to me even if it's five minutes_ thought the pink alicorn known as Princess Mi More Cadenza or Cadence .

She tapped me on the shoulder with her hoof . I turned my head from the window and saw the pink alicorn . _Yea she has a crystal heart for a cutie mark , obvious she's from the crystal empire _ I thought . "Yea can I help you" I said getting to the point .

"well maybe I can help you , from what Rainbow Blitz had told me you , don't talk much is that true?" asked Cadence . "The only reason I don't talk much is because I'd frankly focus on just getting to New Canterlot without any broken bones" I said.

"This train is quite safe , and it was built according to Princess Luna's specification's , so it's not like anything bad could happen" said Cadence . "Oh ? , and what would you mean by that ? , I wasn't informed of such a thing" I said . "That's because you weren't at the lunar meeting last year" said Cadence with a smirk .

"Oh ? , then I'll ask her myself when we get to New Canterlot , now I heard from Rainbow Blitz that the the allies are going to be taking a while to get here ones like Queen Chrysalis , and King Beck Slasher am I right ?" I asked . "Yea from what aunt Luna had told me" answered Cadence . "I'm Adam" I said holding out my hand .

"Nice to meet you I'm Princess Mi A more Cadezna or Cadence" said Cadence . It does seem quite strange but hearth's warming is coming and while I have a family to spend it with , I don't have no marefriend to call my own . Eh oh well , seems there all taken anyway . A few hours later I turned back to the window and saw that we were entering a tunnel so I just kicked back and closed my eyes trying to get what sleep I could .

"Answer me this Cadence , do nice guys finish last or is it the other way around" I said with my eyes closed . "Well I don't know" said Cadence with a shrug of her shoulders . _Dumb question anyway_ I thought . A few hours later we finally arrived at New Canterlot .

_**New Canterlot **_

We soon got off the train with everything back on us . And all of us walked towards New Canterlot Castle , the shape it reminded me of another castle I saw … _ The Castle of the Royal Pony sisters ? , I wonder who came up with THAT Idea _ I thought .

By the time we walked inside , it was , the walls were adorned with what was of Old Equiss , and the history of what was , that's when I came across several NLR banners being put up all along the walls , some of the maids and butlers I didn't even know , heck the kitchen was being stocked up , that's when I saw Nightmare Moon , Starchaser and Luna all just talking while the 'servents' were working . "Ah Adam , Cadence my niece , and you must be her husband Tsar Tempest and who are these two?" asked Luna .

"Well aunt luna these are my daughters , Princess Skyla and Princess Twila" said Cadence proudly . _That makes sense , I'll have keep the names in mind _ I thought . "I see Rainbow Blitz came with you" said Luna .

"He did , while Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo headed off to New Lunarcube Corner" I said . "ah I see , well currently the castle is being stocked with servents among other things and even a few parts of the castle are being reconstructed , but that doesn't mean we can't have a party soon" Said Luna . "yes and we have to be extra careful , cause we don't know if the stone can support that many ponies all at once" said Nightmare .

"Do not worry , Nightmare everything is going to be fine , besides the castle is going to be reinforced" said Luna . A few hours later I saw Queen Chrysalis and King Metamorphosis arrive with there children one of them being Princess Pupa .

And seconds after that , King Beck Slasher arrived along with Emperor Crystal and Empress Phenocite along with several more changeling queens and a few changeling kings . Soon I saw a female griffin walk alongside King Beckslasher _ I'm guessing he wanted a body guard of somekind ? _ I thought . A few hours later the castle was soon fit and everypony arrived via train or air ship to have some fun and chat about various things .

I simply hung around just minding my own business , when suddenly something was going on , it was an argument _ah great ! , and on hearth's warming NO less , better find out _ I thought . I got up from my chair to see what the commotion was all about .

That's when the couple headed out a doorway , I followed them but only keeping my distance. "Look , it's over How dare you! , cheat on me with another mare ! , I can't believe this you cheated on me on a holiday where everypony cares about there partner and YOU , you cheated on me!" she said loudly.

"Well you do the samething ! , it's not like it's any different , and you want to end the relationship ? That's bucking fine ! , I never like you anyway you good for nothing whorse!" he shouted . _Alright lets find out what happens next _ I thought .

Something didn't feel right , and in my opinion I saw her take off back into the night crying her eyes out , while the stallion I guess simply laughed and walked back in to join his new marefriend or something like that .

Then it hit me , that could have been his wife that he ended or marefriend . I took off faster than a bolt to find out where she is until I found her in the park swinging on a swing with her ears flat against her skull and a frown on her face . "Pardon me , seems like you need some company" I called approaching this mare as carefully as I can .

"Oh great , your here to finish the job , well do it ! It seems my ex coltfriend must of sent you! Didn't he !" she said angrily . I raised an eyebrow at that , I didn't know what on earth she meant . "Look I don't know who in the world your talking about , I wasn't sent here by anyone to hurt you , so chill" I said sternly .

"Oh excuse me your Adam Seville right ? , my coltfriend cheated on me and I couldn't do a thing about it , in fact I'm glad I ended the relationship cause I walked in on them doing something , but I kept it to myself , and that's when here on Hearth's warming he decided out of the blue to end the relationship , it suited me just buckin fine , cause I never like that new mare he kept bringing around" she ranted . "Since I'm known so well , what's your name?" I asked .

"well I'm Sonata , Sonata Dusk , and my coltfriend that broke up with me was Midnight Blaze , he and me have been going out for about 3 years and he decides to cheat on me" said Sonata . _And cue the water works , the crocodile tears , remind me to bring a wrench to shut the water works off _ I thought . Thinking quick I put my arm around her and let her cry , _Poor mare she had a three year relationship with Midnight Blaze , poor mare I think I have an idea I could spend the rest of the night with her _I thought .

"Hey I have an idea , how about I spend the rest of the night with you , doing whatever it is you find fun" I suggested . She looked up into my eyes as I looked back into hers . "Well that wouldn't be a bad idea at all , on a night like this I would mingle with the other ponies mostly my sisters Adagio and Aria blaze , knowing them there going to chew him up and spit him out" said Sonata giggling .

"Oh ? I didn't know you had sisters" I said surprised . "Well I do , it's just you never really met anypony" said Sonata . "Well I think I met Rainbow Dash among other ponies in the military" I stated . "Oh yea , I remember" said Sonata . And cue her sisters coming out to find her along with … Rainbow Blitz ? That's a surprise . "Adam where have you been?" asked Rainbow Blitz .

"out here with Sonata , poor mare went through a breakup" I said . "Oh , well I heard the samething from both her sisters Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze , they do seem nice" said Rainbow Blitz with a blush . _Now that's something you don't see everyday _ I thought happily .

All of us soon walked back to the castle , but much to my surprise I found Rarity and Appeljack there as well , along with …. the CMC ? Oh boy get ready to call cleanup control. "Howdy" said Applejack with a wave of her hoof. "Hey AJ , what brings you here?" I asked .

"Figured ah'd come along , most of the ponies in Ponyville well , the Hearth's warming Eve party is getting pretty wild if ah'd say so mahself" said Applejack . "I happen to agree Applejack , in fact Sweetie Belle and Sweepy Belle wanted to come to New Canterlot for this Hearth's warming eve party to just get away from it all" said Rarity .

"Awesome , anyway lets head in shall we" I said . Soon all of us walked in and well partied , and Midnight Blaze and his new marefriend weren't around to be seen _fine with me _ I thought . For the rest of the night we partied , until it was over Sonata felt happier than ever before and forgot what happened between her and Midnight Blaze and for me , that was just perfect . "So you live in here in Canterlot or do you all live in Ponyville?" I asked .

"well we live here in Canterlot , Sonata however lives in Ponyville" said Adagio . "Seems about right , Well I mostly live with RD's parents as there adopted son" I said .

"That's really great , in fact take care of her will you ? , and keep her as far away from that jerk of a pony Midnight Blaze" said Aria . "Not a problem" I said. With that said myself , Rainbow Blitz , and Sonata Dusk all boarded the train as did a few other ponies .

The ride back was interesting Sonata was back to her old self and was talking to RB or Rainbow Blitz about various things . Which to me I simply tuned out and put an arm around her , she squeaked a bit and looked up at me as I just yawned and closed my eyes . _Alright yea i'm moving a bit fast , but I'm just tired and I'm about to fall asleep soon hopefully Sonata doesn't get angry _ I thought . I clearly overheard Rainbow Blitz teasing her a bit but it was all in good fun . Soon the train was moving once again and all I could do was just sleep . _He seems very nice , and so does Rainbow Blitz , in fact I just might spend the rest of Hearth's warming with them just to get to know this guy and his family _ thought Sonata .

_**New Ponyville **_

The train pulled into the station , and I was awoken by a light shake waking me up from my sleep . It was Sonata , and I was able to grab my stuff and head out . "So you got place to stay ?" I asked . "yea but i'd rather get to know your family first" said Sonata.

"Well alright" I said . Rainbow Blitz was right behind me as was Sonata , she seemed fine and most of all I like her already . A few hours of walking later and I found a sleeping Rainbow Dash and a nearly sleeping Scootaloo along with Firefly and Spectrum Streak doing something .

"Oh your back and who's this?" asked Firefly curiously. "Well this is Sonata Dusk" I said . After introductions with my parents , Rainbow dash was awake as was Scoots I swear under Luna's moon they have something planned .

And so , Sonata Dusk was getting along with my family quite easily , and me ? Well I think I had found love … quite odd though , but you think I could question love ? , it is such a strange emotion . But I roll with it .

_**Hearth's warming Day **_

Everypony got to open presents , and I had a few plans Sonata was able to get something from me , I bought her some earings and Rarity made her a winter coat along with some boots cover her hooves . And me ? Well I was able to beat Dash at every single Xbox game that I had in my collection mostly First person shooters and racing . So yea Hearth's warming turned out to be down right awesome ! , and I can face whatever the future holds .

_**The end **_


End file.
